Admiral Fukyama
Admiral Fukuyama 'is the leader of Division 3. He speaks through the Vermillion. Biography Early life When the Admiral was 17 years old he was selected to take part in an experiment that could protect his mind from telepaths so he could act as the government's "secret keeper". He chose to participate in the procedure which consisted of a machine being placed deep inside his cerebral cortex, a process that he described as being so painful that he screamed for days. A basket was then placed over his head to cover his now disfigured form. Screenrant - Legion: Who is the Guy with a Basket on His Head? Leading Division 3 While leading Division 3 Fukuyama joined forces with the Summerland mutants to fight the Shadow King and other threats. David Haller's Return After David Haller was found in the night club his body was brought back to Division 3. Cary Loudermilk then scanned his brain searching for signs of infection while the Admiral watched. Cary proposes that his brain scans appear to be normal but he may not be awake as his mind may be in the Astral Plane. The Admiral told Cary that if there is any chance that David was infected he should be killed immediately. Clark defended David saying that his mind is strong and he could resist any infection. Cary, fed up with the precautions, removes his bio hazard suit and continues to try and wake David up. Division 3 guards then enter the room and Cary asks Kerry to help. Kerry then emerges from Kerry saying hello to her coworkers. The Admiral then commands the soldiers to retreat and David wakes up. Later, David enters the Admiral's office greeting them before trying to read the Admiral's mind. The Admiral informs him “their” mind cannot be read, and tells David about the machine that was placed into his head as a child. David accepts this and tells Admiral that he wants to help find the Shadow King and stop him. The Admiral states that Farouk is a part of him. David admits to this saying that they were together for a long time and he is able to sense him but now Farouk is hiding from David. David then asks for help boosting his psychic powers. The Admiral states they foresaw this and that Cary has built a machine to help David recover his memories and find Farouk. David asks what the Admiral plans to do with Farouk once they find him. The Admiral states that he will be destroyed and then they will find his real body and destroy it too because if Farouk was to reunite with his body he would be unstoppable. Division 3 does not know where Farouk's body is but they need to find it before Amahl does.Chapter 9 Powers and abilities *'Cyborg Physiology: Admiral Fukuyama was experimented on as a child, where he had a machine implanted in his cerebral cortex, granting him a number of different abilities. **'Cyberpathy': Fukuyama is able to control and communicate through his three robots. **'Telepathic Immunity' David was unable to read Fukuyama‘s mind. Relationships *Melanie Bird - employee *Kerry Loudermilk - employee *Ptonomy Wallace - employee *Cary Loudermilk - employee *Division 3 - leader *Walter - former employee *Farouk - enemy *David Haller - ally *Sydney Barrett - employee *Clark - employee *Daniel - employee *Brubaker - former employee *Vermillion - assistants Notes * The basket worn over Admiral Fukyama's head is similar to that of the Komusō, a group of Japanese monks that would wear straw baskets over their head to symbolize their absence of ego.IMDb-Chapter 9-Trivia Appearances Season 2 *"Chapter 9" *"Chapter 10" *"Chapter 11" *"Chapter 13" *"Chapter 15" *"Chapter 16" *"Chapter 19" References Category:Season 2/Characters Category:Humans Category:Division 3